Twin Mysteries redone
by CarlieKy
Summary: Twins Carlie and Esmerelda Heart NEVER wanted to see their father agian. Or at least Carlie didn't. Their father is Edward Cullen. Will Quorra, Natalia, and Es get Carlie to at least talk to Edward, or will they die before they can. REDONE ON MY PROFILE!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Unknown POV

I never wanted to see my father. NEVER. He broke my mother's heart, which made her broken and depressed. That pisses me off. I want him to die. If you don't know who i am, i am the daughter of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan.

My name is Carlie Alicia Renesme Swan; I have light brown hair and, gray green eyes. I have three sisters, two aren't related to me. My power is a shield, I can control fire and I can read your mind. The shield is both ways. Mental and Physical. If you run at my Physical shield, you bounce right off and go flying. Its hilarious how many vampires try to attack me and do that!

My biological sister is Esmeralda Emilee Casper Swan; she has dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. Her power is control over water and a memory reader. It's awesome, except when she puts ice over your mouth to shut you up.

Natalia Lilliana Taran is adopted by my mother, she has tan skin, unlike vampires, and brown golden hair and her eyes are like a soft pink color. She came from New Zealand, but her mother was Indian. Natalia is the Alice of our family, she's hyper, controller of air and a shopaholic and can see the future. Without it having to be made on a decision.

Quorra Surkura Ray is my other sister; she has dark almost black brown hair, but grey eyes. She's more like Jasper, she is a controller of earth, an empath and what keeps me level headed. She's my best friend. We grew up together. We both like to tease Natalia and we both have the same interests.

Esmeralda is more of the leader of our little group. She would most resemble Carlisle and Esme. She's calm, loving and is very good at talking to others. However, her one flaw is she knows nothing about war. That's where I come in, if we end up fighting someone, my family looks to me. I guess the anger from being mad at my father helps in other situations.

Quorra, Natalia, and Esmeralda all know my undying (although I'm mainly already dead) hatred for my father. That's why Natalia tries to keep a look out for them in her visions. If she does see them we quickly change our path. Now this story is about the one time Natalia's power failed us.


	2. Chapter 1

1. The big day (not the wedding)

Carlie POV

Natalia told me it would be safe to go to Forks again. We had been there over the summer and decided it was perfect for us, it being rainy and all. I never doubted Nat's visions, but when we arrived at our house, the smell of vampire overwhelmed me. I, being the moody little half vamp, shot a glare at Natalia. She responded in her head.

_I didn't see any vampires here! Don't go shooting glares at me. __**-Natalia-**_

_You should've checked again! Quor go find out who the vamps are. Please __**-Me (obviously)-**_

_Okay, don't get your tail in a twist. Besides we still have school to go too. I will check while I'm there. Don't make me send you on a shopping spree with Natalia! __**-Quorra-**_

I slightly cringe at that thought, I HATE shopping. I mean I like being dressed nice, and going to the mall maybe once every two weeks, but never almost every day with Natalia. I nod toward Quorra. She smiles with victory. God that girl can be an evil little pixie. If you ask she is not a lot like Alice Cullen, all she is, is short. Adorably short. PS. Don't tell her I said that. **(A/N I just had to use Alice's nickname. Besides I always imagined Quorra short, oh and I will have pictures of the girls sometime soon.) **

Finally my darling sister (not) yells, even though we have vampire hearing. So OUCH! "It's time to go to Forks High!"

I grab my tan book bag and darted past my siblings to my black Corvette. We didn't prepare for the laying low thing, so we are taking my Corvette. I jumped behind the wheel and waited.

_I really hope those vamps won't hurt my family. And I really hope they aren't the Cullens. Jees this being calm thing is really hard now-a-days. Mmm I knew it wasn't going to last forever._

Then I heard three doors slam. I turn to my sisters. Esmeralda whispers "If you see a vampire, immediately tell Carlie. If it's a Cullen, grab Carlie and get out. Carlie if you see a Cullen get to one of us, most of all get to Quorra."

I nod quickly and peel out of our drive way. We pull up to the school parking lot, everyone's attention on my car. We park next to a silver Volvo.

Quorra whispers panicky "The vampires are here, the smell is from the Volvo."

"Calm down Quorra, they can't attack us. Or else they would blow the secret." Natalia whispers comfortingly.

We all get out of the car and look around for the vampires. Quorra keeps fidgeting. Great... My best friend is scared of other vampires. It's not like we haven't meet any in our travels!

Eventually, and by eventually means 10 minutes later, we walk to the front desk and get our schedules. The lady handed each of us this little slip to get signed by the teachers. Of course Nat saw this coming so we knew what to do already. I was really hearing was "blah blah blah blah blah" Of course I projected my thoughts to Quorra, who of course was trying hard to keep in her snickers but failing miserably. Natalia rolled her eyes four times, that's her thing she rolls her eyes to tell you STOP. But of course we don't listen.

When we walked out of the front office, Nat "Dinozzoed" (if you watch NCIS, it's what Gibbs does to Dinozzo a lot) me and Quor and said "don't do that again!"

Esmeralda chuckles and walks to her class. Natalia quickly turns and follows glaring at us.

Quorra looks at me and says "let me guess you're going to do it again just to piss Nat off, right?"

"Well, DUH!"

Quorra just chuckles "meet you at lunch, see ya."

She walks to her class. My class is Government **(I don't know what classes they have in high school. So tell me please.) **Of course I hate that class and couldn't wait to get it over with! Some boys came up and introduced themselves to me, of course with the nastiest thoughts ever! One was named Nick Newton, if you can't guess descendent of Mike Newton. Hilarious how things work out, right? No its not. He even looks like Mike! God he annoys me. When the Bell rang I ran out human speed and to a waiting Quorra.

"Did you have fun?" she asked sarcastically

"If you call school fun!"

We both laughed as Ez and Nat walked up.

Ez asks "what are you two laughing about?"

"You….Wouldn't…Under….Stand." Quorra and I said in between laughs.

They let it go and we began walking to lunch. We got there in the middle of the day not really caring about the morning classes. We threw the doors open and walked in. So many people were staring. I heard boys undressing us in their thoughts and tuned them out. The girl's thoughts were just jealous. I tuned into my best friend and sister Quorra's thoughts.

_Their smell is even stronger in here. Where are they? Who are they? I don't recognize it, who the hell is it!_

I looked around and my eyes landed on the person I never wanted to see again.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen


	3. AN

**Last chapter I forgot the disclaimer. So...**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, I only own my characters Carlie, Ez, Nat and Quorra.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, I had writers block for the last bit of the chapter. **

**Sister: YOU DIDN'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, YOU JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!**

**ME: Thats what writers block is werido**

**Sister: Whoops, sorry**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot line, Quorra, Natalia, Esmerelda and Carlie.**

* * *

2. The only thought I could think "Go Die Edward"

I stood there, frozen with anger and rage inside me. Quorra was having a difficult time with my emotions. Them being so powerful and all. Ez put a soft hand on my arm and started guiding me, pulling me really, to the table. No one was at it and it was as far away from the Cullens as possible, for my sake of course.

_What are we going to do? -__**Quorra-**_

_I just saw Alice walking over to us with the rest and asking us to come meet Carlisle and Esme. We have two minutes. Until it happens. __**-Natalia-**_

_Crap, let's say yes but Car, when we go don't talk unless I tell. __**-**__**Esmeralda**__**-**_

_Their coming! __**-Natalia-**_

I looked up just in time to see the little pixie of a vampire and her coven behind her.

I growl "what!"

The Cullen glanced at me confused. Quorra kicks me telling me to shut up.

"Don't mind my sister; she's in a bad mood right now. What did you need?" Esmeralda politely asked.

"Can you meet our coven sometime; Carlisle will really want to meet you?" Alice asked quickly.

Esmeralda looks at each of us before answering "sure, we tracked your scent yesterday so we know where you live. Meet you right after school."

With that we got up and walked right out. Quorra looks at me with a concerned glance.

_Are you okay Carlie? How about we skip the rest of school. __**–Quorra-**_

_I'm fine, but I really want to leave. __**–Me**__**-**_

_Their coming. Eddie somehow saw the last bit of Quorra's thought and are choosing to skip also. __**–Natalia-**_

_Damn it __**–Me-**_

Just go along with it, the faster we get there, the faster we can pack up and move. Carlie we have to make an excuse for not staying the rest of the year. –Ez-

_Got it now lets get this over with __**–Me-**_

The Cullens walk out behind us and motion for us to follow them home. I jump into the back seat of my Corvette, because if you let me drive I would've drove us home instead of following. We arrive at the Cullen house or, to me, the house of evil. We follow the Cullens in the door. We hear Esme and Carlisle upstairs, talking about us. Like what we are like and what powers we have. Well those are the only two I couldn't get mad at, but I still blame them a little bit. We followed them upstairs, Quorra grabbing my hand to help keep me from killing someone. Smart descion, cause I would've killed Edward as we got into the house. We get to the kitchen and Carlisle is the first to greet us.

"Nice to meet you four, I'm Carlisle." He says holding out his hand for me to shake.

Esmerelda takes it instead "don't mind my sister, she is not happy about us being near a coven of vampires."

I glare at her and say harshly "Ez if you know whats good for you, you will shut up."

Esmerelda sighs "Car please be nice, we already had that talk."

Quorra grabs my wrists before I could punch my sister. Sending the stupid calming waves.

"Quor let go"

"Only if you don't punch Ez, I really don't want them to think you were raised by wolves. Which I still think you were."

Esme says nervously "lets go to the living room to finish our introductions."

We walk into the white livingroom. Me and my sisters sit on the couch, the cullens sit on the couch across from us. That was one long freaken couch! Except it was one of those couches that was curved. I guess Emmett did something to the one they used to have here. We stayed in this house for a week before getting a new house.

"what are your names?" Carlisle asks avoiding to look at me

Natalia answers "I'm Natalia, That's Quorra, Esmerelda and the hothead Carlie." Pointing to each of us as she says are names, while receiving a glare and a growl from me. She merely looks at me and rolls her eyes.

Emmett asks enthusiasticly "Do you have any powers?"

Quorra answers chuckleing "yes we do, My power is the control over emotions and the control over Earth."

Esmerelda says "Mine is memory reader and controler of water, all I have to do is look into your eyes and I see every memory you have ever had."

Natalia says "I can see the future by willing myself to, and I control wind."

Esmerelda says "Carlie you can say yours and then you may leave, but no running off."

I smirk, _Like I'm going to do that, _"I read minds, have both a mental and physical sheild and I control what vampires fear the most. Fire"

Fire appeers in my hands and most of the Cullens scoot away from me. I make it disapeer quickly.

I stand up and smile at my sister "You didn't say how I had to say it."

I immediately turn and run out the doorway. I hear my sister tell Quorra and Natalia to help her yell at me. The Cullens said they would like to come along. Gee they don't know when to drop it, do they. I hear them running after me. I climbed in a tree and hid, the wind blowing my scent backwards. Eventually the Cullens and my sisters ran out. They started to converse about why I hated them. Then my sister blew the biggest secret we had to hide from them. I was going to kill her, I mean in the way she wouldn't be walking and talking again.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks, luv ya!**

**Ky**


	5. HELP ME AN

**A/n**

**Yes you can hate me for now. But I need help on who should fall in love with who. I have a poll up for who Jacob should imprint on. The only one for sure that I know of would be Paul and Quorra. They just seemed right together. She would help keep him calm and I'm going to make a whole entire nice boy side of him. You know like the moody teenage half and then the sweet and kind teenage half. Now here are the three guys who I'm choosing from.**

**Jacob**

**Seth (grown up, like 17)**

**Embry (I guess I can't think of another one that didn't imprint, If you know of one tell me)**

* * *

**The girls I'm choosing from are:**

**Natalia**

**Esmerelda**

**Carlie**

* * *

**I have some pairs in mind but I'm not sure of it.**

**Natalia/Embry or Seth**

**Esmerelda/Jacob or Seth**

**Carlie/Jacob or Embry or Seth**

* * *

**So please help, the faster I know whose going to imprint on who the easier I know the other problem I want in the story. Its where Edward is not happy with the fact his daughters are dating werewolfs. And that helps with the overprotectiveness when the Volturi thing comes in. SO PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Luv,**

**Ky**


	6. MAJOR AN

I have decided to redo the entire story. My writing has improved since I last updated (And sorry about not updating, school, sports and family events have taken up my time). I've learned better ways to write. This rough draft of the story will stay up until I complete the first 3 chapters. Thank you for staying with me. I will try my best to update more. I won't promise anything though. I will also try to post other story previews and I ask you to look at those and tell me if you like them or not.

~Thank you~

Luv,

Carlie Ky 3


End file.
